


Maybe Monday Mornings aren't so Bad After all

by celestialtooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Commissioned Work, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Implied Relationships, Parent Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post Timeskip, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i did this in like an hour fffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtooru/pseuds/celestialtooru
Summary: Mornings aren't supposed to be exciting and peaceful, especially Monday mornings at that. But in the Ushijima household, mornings are light, airy and sweet like a grandmother's pancake.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 88





	Maybe Monday Mornings aren't so Bad After all

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned story for my dear friend Erinne! I love you! Thank you for commissioning me!!

The whirring of the milk frother is the only thing that resonates through the kitchen. Its seven in the morning and you are kick starting your day by a warm cup of milk. As the milk heats up you start preparing breakfast and two bento boxes. You loved serene mornings like this. Your mellow playlist being drowned out by the use of kitchen appliances. The savory smell of the eggs being cooked. 

Just as you were done with the last bento, you started on shaping the onigiris. Whilst doing so warm muscular hands envelope around your torso. Your husband plants a small, chaste kiss on your nape, to which you shy away from, being ticklish on that spot. “Good morning love,” he greets you and you stay like that for a little while until you started on the last bit of the rice.

“Good morning! Breakfast is almost ready, is Akio awake?” You continue shaping the rice balls as he loosens his grip around you. He wordlessly walks to your son’s room to check up on him. Your son is the spitting image of your husband, only he got your eyes, at least that’s what everyone seems to say. Even in simple things like their dislike for shiitake mushrooms, they are so alike. You finished plating the food and moments later they both come down the stairs talking about dinosaurs, as they are the toddler’s current fixation.

“G’morning mommy,” he sleepily greets you while kissing your cheek. “Good morning baby!” You’ve set the table before starting on the rice balls, so take they their seats on the tables as you bring the dishes out to the dining table. “Did you wash your hands?” They both nod in unison and you all give thanks for the food before digging in. You make small talk while eating, occasionally affirming the toddler’s babbling about toys. 

“I’m sho exshcited to go to school and shee Ren!” The toddler speaks as he chews, to which you apprehend him for. “Don’t talk when your mouth is full, remember?” He swallows and apologizes for it. Wakatoshi, wondering who this Ren kid asks, “Is Ren your friend?” Akio shakes his head aggressively, “No! He’s my bestest friend in the world!” He exclaims. He continues telling stories about Ren until you finish breakfast.

“Daddy can you please turn on the TV?” He asks as their voices get drowned by walking to the living room. Akio’s class don’t start ‘til nine in the morning. It’s just 8:15, you thought to yourself and continued to dish out the plates. Your husband comes back to the dining area to help you. “What time does his class start?” You answered him as you were rinsing the plates and pans, “It starts at nine, but he needs to be dropped off earlier so he won’t be late.” 

Being a professional athlete, he did not have much free time up his sleeve. More often than not he’s out the house before you even wake up in the morning. His schedule is so hectic that you’re more than happy when their trainings start later than 10 in the morning, just like today. At one point, it felt lonely raising a little boy, with his father was just occasionally present. But you never held that against your husband. You knew what being the wife of Ushijima Wakatoshi entailed. You knew that even before you got together. At one point, he opened it up to you, rarely being present as Akio grew up. He tells you how it makes him sad and long for his family. How he wanted to be there when he first said his words and took his first steps. He tells you how he’s sorry for putting sports before you and Akio. It made you think that he’d be quitting his life-long dream. You consoled him for it and teased him that if he’d quit volleyball you’d go in hiding until he plays again. 

You told him that he was not as absent as he thought he was in your lives. Considering that he goes home on time after training and still plays with your son and puts him to sleep, the way he still makes time for your scheduled movie nights, and the way that he is still present in yours and Akio’s life. You told him that no matter how every situation plays out, you’ll be together, as you have vowed on your wedding day.

So when he asks, you can’t help but smile. “Can I come bring him to school?” As you wash, he wipes them dry and places them on the plate rack. “Of course! He’ll be so happy for you to come drop him at school too!” He volunteers to finish the chore so you could help your son get ready for school. You give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. “Also, I’ll drop you off to training too after,” you add.

“Akio, time to get ready so we can go to school,” you call as you walk towards the living room, hearing your son watch a cartoon about a piglet and her adventures with her family. He looks up at you as you enter the room and he runs to hug you. “Is daddy gonna come with us?” He asks and you nod and walk up to the coffee table where the remote control sits and you turn the TV off. 

Soon he patters up the stairs toward the bathroom, gradually stripping his pajamas off. You follow soon, preparing his toothbrush and you come to his room to prepare his clothes. In a few minutes, he’s done getting ready so you lead him back to the living room so he can continue to watch.

As you get back to your room, your husband, as if on cue, leaves the bathroom with just a towel hung at his waist. “Are you going to get ready now?” You just nod and stare at him and proceed to the bathroom to shower, your lewd thoughts also going down the drain. 

Once done showering, your husband was nowhere to be found, figuring that he went down to your son you continue to dress and prepare in haste considering the time and in a few minutes you’re treading down the stairs, with your purse in tow. You proceed to the kitchen to get the prepared bentos.

And being the meticulous mother that you are, you double check to see if both your boys left something before leaving the house. “Akio! Bag!” Your son raised his arms so you can insert the bag straps as he wears his school shoes by the genkan, while your husband already heats up the car. 

Sitting by the passenger side, you smile at Wakatoshi and you pull up from the garage. The drive to the kindergarten is short but peaceful, highlighted by your son humming a nursery rhyme and your intertwined hands placed on your lap.

As soon as the car parks by the curb in front of the school, Akio springs up his seat in excitement! You loosen the seatbelt and go down the car, opening the door for your son. He holds your hand as he waits for his father to lock up the car. 

Once he holds his father’s hand, he runs towards the school, pulling you both in tow. “Akio don’t run!” He continues running but slowed down his pace. “But mommy I want daddy to meet Ren,” he says with a pout. “You don’t need to rush, daddy won’t leave yet,” your husband answers. Akio just smiles wide and continues to tug both of you to the playground. 

You are both met by a little boy, a few inches shorter than your son, who has chocolate brown hair. “Ren! Hello! I want you to meet my mommy and daddy!” The toddler just bows and shyly says “hi.” Akio continues to tell his friend about his father being the best spiker in the world and how he is the “best daddy ever.” Which is cut when the bell rings. Your son quickly bids you goodbyes and presses a kiss to both your cheeks before running inside with his friend in tow.

After that encounter at the school playground, Wakatoshi takes your hand and you both walk back to the car, taking your sweet time. As he starts the car, you fumble through your bag, looking for that small contraption.

You took a test a few days ago, and it showed positive. You were having another baby. You cried tears of happiness inside the bathroom that day. It took you just now to tell him the news because you wanted to tell him when you both had ample time to celebrate about it with just the two of you.

“Hey Toshi, I got something for you. Open your hand and close your eyes.” He just does as told and you can’t hold back the smile as you placed the test on his palms. “Okay you can look now!” For a split second he was confused of what you placed on his palm. But as soon as he saw the two lines, he looked up at you, tears pooling in his olive eyes look at you with so much love, passion and adoration that you can’t help but tear up too. 

“Are you really pregnant?” He asks for confirmation, as if he is gauging if he’s dreaming or not. You just nod and he reaches to you, cradling your face as he kisses you slowly. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” He exclaims as his tears come rushing down, so does yours. You kiss inside the car a bit more, reveling in the warmth and happiness of your love towards each other and to your unborn child.


End file.
